Thermoplastic synthetic polymers are well known for the desirable characteristics of moldability and processing utilizing techniques which are especially suited for mass production of a wide variety of articles from such polymers. Many thermoplastic polymers however are by their very nature not useable in applications requiring relatively high use temperatures. In recent years a variety of thermoplastic polymers have been developed which can be employed at relatively high temperatures and under corrosive conditions. Such thermoplastic polymers generally have a relatively high melting or softening temperature which is directly related to the high temperature resistance of articles prepared therefrom.
A continuing problem remains in that the molecular weight of such heat resistant thermoplastic polymers is often not high enough to maintain a good balance of physical properties in the final article produced from the polymer. Thus, methods of producing such thermoplastic heat resistant polymers to an adequate degree of polymerization are still being sought.
Aromatic sulfide/ketone polymers are known in the art as having high crystalline melting points and are thus desired in applications requiring a high use temperature. Such applications include, for example, coatings for electrical wiring, automotive parts, aircraft parts, and the like. The thermoplastic aromatic sulfide/ketone polymers are also especially useful in applications wherein they are reinforced with heat resistant fibers, filaments or fillers to provide heat resistant composite structures. Such composite materials comprising the aromatic sulfide/ketone polymers show toughness as well as good heat distortion resistance and resistance to a variety of commonly encountered solvents.
It is an object of our invention to provide a process for producing aromatic sulfide/ketone polymers. It is a further object of our invention to provide a process for producing aromatic sulfide/ketone polymers of high molecular weight. It is a still further object of our invention to provide a simple and readily controllable process for producing aromatic sulfide/ketone polymers of high molecular weight.